Macy's and Madison Square
by mrs.alvinseville
Summary: It's been years since Alvin and Brittany have seen each other. When they bump into each other in New York, Brittany learns there's another girl in Alvin's life and regrets losing touch. Is there still a spark between these two? Or will sparks fly?
1. New York New Girl?

**This has been sitting in my laptop for a while, so I decided it was time for finish and upload it. the Chipmunks are 33 and the Chipettes are 32.**

**Chapter One: While in New York Brittany bumps into an old friend.**

**000000**

"Enjoy your stay in New York, Miss Miller," said the hotel hostess, as she handed Brittany her room key.

"Thank you," said Brittany with a smile.

The hostess smiled back and motioned for a bellhop to come get Brittany's luggage. The bellboy, who couldn't have been more than 18, smiled at Brittany. He tried to strike up a conversation with Brittany. "You were one of the Chipettes weren't you?"

"Yes, I was," said Brittany. "I'm a desginer now."

"I know. My sister loves your clothes. She'd die id she knew I was talking to you."

Brittany laughed. "Oh really? Are you and your sister close?"

The boy nodded. "We do everything together."

Brittany smiled weakly. She hadn't spoken to her sisters in years.

"Here's your room, Miss Miller. Is there anything else you need?"

"No. I'll be fine just as soon as I take a nap," said Brittany. She tipped the bellboy and closed the door. She walked to the window to check out the view. It was stunning! Brittany stared out for a moment taking in the beauty of the city. Then, like she said, she took a nap.

**000 later that evening 000**

Brittany had decided to go out and explore. She would be in New York for a while, so she might as well get use to her surroundings. Brittany bundled up. It was late November, the day before Thanksgiving. She watched some workers setting up for the parade. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped into someone.

"I'm so...Brittany?" he said.

Brittany looked at the man she'd bumped into. "Alvin?"

Alvin's eyes brightened. He pulled his friend into a hug. "How are you? I haven seen you in...wow...I can't remember when!"

Brittany smiled. "I know. How've you been?"

"Good and you?"

"Great. I'm a designer now."

"I know," said Alvin. "All the women I work with love your clothes."

An awkward silence followed. Finally Brittany asked, "Do you live here now?"

"I have for five years now," said Alvin.

"Oh," said Brittany. She was embarrassed. How could she have lost touch with someone she'd been so close to. "This is my first night here. Maybe you and I could catch up over dinner."

"I'd love to, but I can't tonight," said Alvin. "Madison just officially moved in with me. I've been working a lot lately so we haven't spent a lot of time together. I promised I'd take her to her favorite restaurant tonight...just the two of us."

"Oh, maybe some other time," said Brittany. Now she was really embarrassed. Alvin had a new girlfriend that was living with him. "You should go. You don't want to keep Madison waiting."

Alvin and Brittany excahanged phone numbers and went their separate ways. Brittany's heart was broken. Alvin had forgotten the relationship he had with her and moved on to Madison. An hour after meeting Alvin, Brittany found herself in a burger place. She was surprised to see Alvin sitting inside.

He waved to her. "Come here. There's someone I want you to meet."

_"Oh, great," _thought Brittany as she walked to Alvin's table._ "I don't feel like meeting my ex's current girlfriend."_

Brittany didn't look at Madison at first.

"This is my daughter Madison."

_"Daughter?" _Brittany looked at the young lady sitting across from Alvin. She smiled. Madison couldn't have been more than three. "Hi, Madison."

Madison gave a shy little wave and said, "Hi."

"Well, I leave you two to your happy meals," said Brittany.

"Daddy, can the pretty lady sit with us?" asked Madison.

"If she wants to," said Alvin. He looked up at Brittany. "Would you like to sit with us?"

"Umm...sure," said Brittany. She sat down next to Alvin.

"Are you going to the parade tomorrow?" asked Madison. "If you are you can stand with us...Can't she, Daddy?"

"If she wants to," said Alvin. He was a little embarrassed his three-year-old daugher was asking all the questions he should be. "Do you want to come to the parade with us?"

"I would love too," said Brittany.

"Yay! What's your name anyway?" asked Madison.

Brittany smiled. "My name is Brittany."

"I like your name. It's pretty," said Madison.

"Thank you," said Brittany. "I like your name too."

Madison continued to ask Brittany questions. Alvin suggested they share a cab. Madison fell asleep on the ride to Brittany's hotel.

"I'm sorry she bombarded you with all those questions. Madison has made it her life's goal to know everything about everyone," said Alvin.

"Oh, I didn't mind," said Brittany. "She's adorable."

"Thank you."

"If you don't mind me asking, where's her mother?"

"Somewhere in Europe," said Alvin. "Apparently Madison and I weren't good enough for her."

"Oh, Alvin. I'm so sorry! I should have asked you."

"It's ok. I don't mind talking about it anymore. I was embarrassed at first, but things have gotten better. You see, Donna and I were separated for a while, but I thought we were working things out. Donna called my to move some things into my new apartment. I thought she wanted to get back together. I was wrong. Those were Madison's things. She said she'd met someone and her new life didn't include me or our daughter."

"I'm sorry," said Brittany.

"Don't be," said Alvin. "Anyway the divorce was finalised six months ago and I have custody of Madison. Donna gave up all her rights."

"How is Madison..."

"She thinks 'Mommy' is on a vacation."

Brittany sighed. She noticed they were nearing her hotel. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Ok. We'll meet in front of Macy's and walk form there."

Brittany smiled. "Bye, Alvin."

"Bye, Britt," said Alvin. He kissed Brittany on the cheek before she got out of the cab. He watched as she entered the hotel. He sighed. _"Is it wrong to be ready to move on so soon? I do still like Brittany and Madison seems to like her too. I do know one thing for sure. I haven't been this happy in a while."_

**000000 **

**so there it is. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	2. Happy Thanksgiving!

**Sorry it's taken so long for me update this. I decided to make some changes and it took longer than I thought it would. **

**Chapter Two : Alvin, Madison, and Brittany celebrate Thanksgiving togehter.**

**000000**

"Come on, Daddy," said Madison pulling on Alvin's arm. "Brittany will be here any second!"

Alvin chuckled. "Alright, Sweetie. I'm coming."

"Well, you're not coming fast enough!" said Madison. She let go of Alvin, placed her little hands on her hips, and stomped her foot.

"I'm sorry, Madison. I can't help that I'm so old," said Alvin. He picked his squealing daughter up and placed her on his shoulders. "Do you see Brittany?"

After a few moments of looking Madison exclaimed, "Oh, there she is!"

"Hi, Madison," said Brittany as she walked up to them. "Hey, Alvin."

"Hi, Brittany," said Madison.

Alvin smiled shyly. He felt like an awkward teenager who was trying to talk to a cheerleader. "H...Hello, Brittany."

Brittany returned Alvin's smile. She looked up at Madison. "I'm so excited. I haven't been to this parade in years. Thank you so much for inviting me, Madison."

"Your welcome," said Madison. "I'm glad you decided to come with us."

"Me too," said Alvin. He stared at Brittany._ "She's so beautiful. Could she possably be interrested in me?"_

"Daddy, I want some hot chocolate," said Madison unknowingly breaking Alvin's trance.

Alvin smiled down at Madison. "Sure, Sweetie. Brittany, would you like some too?"

"I'd love some," said Brittany.

Alvin took Madison off his shoulders. "I'll be right back."

As Alvin walked to the nearby vender, Madison looked up at Brittany and smiled. "You know, my Daddy thinks you're pretty."

"H...he does?" asked Brittany. She touched her cheeks to hide the fact she was blushing.

"Yeah. I heard him mumbling to himself," said Madison. "He does that when he's nervious."

"Di...did he say anything else about me?'

"Just that he's missed you."

Brittany smiled. _"Calm down Brittany. It doesn't mean he still has feelings for you. Does it?"_

Alvin came back and handed Brittany and Madison their hot chocolate. Brittany blushed as Alvin's hand touched hers.

"Come on! The parade is going to start with out us!" cried Madison.

"Be patient," said Alvin.

"But I don't want to be patient," said Madison. She thought for a moment. "What does patient mean?"

Alvin chuckled. "It means you wait like a big girl with out whining."

"Oh, I can do that," said Madison. She held Alvin's hand as the walked along the sidewalk. She sipped on the hot chocolate. Suddenly she exclaimed, "Look! Look! It's a gian't turkey!"

Alvin smiled. He picked Alyson up so she could have a better view. "Wave at them, Honey."

Madison waved at the people dressed as pligrims. As the big balloons came there way Madison whispered. "Oh, wow."

Brittany smiled. She could see a sparkle in Madison's eye. It was just like Alvin when he was happy or excited. _"Madison looks is so much like Alvin. She's such a sweet girl. Why her mother ever wanted to leave her...either or them is beyond me."_

After the parade Alvin and Brittany were saying good-bye.

"Daddy," said Madison tugging on Alvin's coat. "Can Brittany have dinner with us?"

"No, Sweetie. I'm sure Brittany has plans," said Alvin.

"Actually I don't have any plans," said Brittany.

"Yay!" squealed Madsion. "Daddy is a great cook."

"You cook?" asked Brittany.

"I learned," said Alvin. He smiled. "You're welcome to come back to my apartment and eat. That is if you really want to."

"I would love to," said Brittany.

**000 at Alvin and Madison's apartment 000**

Brittany was surprised that Alvin kept the place so clean. She didn't even know Alvin knew what a mop was.

"Brittany, come see my room," said Madison tugging on Brittany's arm.

"Ok," said Brittany. She followed Madison into a room just off the kitchen. The wall's of Madison's room were painted light purple and her bedspread and pillows had Tinker Bell on them. Madison's toys were placed neatly on shelves. It was the total opposite of what Britt expected.

Madison brought a ladybug pillow pet to Brittany. "This is what Santa brought me last year."

"What do you want him to bring you this year?"

"All I want is for my mommy to come home. I miss her. Daddy says she might not come home, but she has to for Christmas, right?"

Brittany swallowed. _"What do I tell her?"_

Madison sighed. "Brittany, if my mommy never comes home will you stay here and be my new mommy?"

Brittany's heart melted. "Oh, Madison. I can't promise that."

Madison was disappointed. She really like Brittany. "Will you at least stay and be my friend?"

"Of course," said Brittany. She hugged Madison. "I will always be hear for you."

"Thanks, Brittany."

Alvin called the chipettes into the dinning room. On the table was a delicious spread of turkey, potatos, and other taditonal Thanksgiving food.

"Wow," said Brittany. "It all looks and smells so good."

"I hope you like it," said Alvin. He pulled Brittany and Madison's chairs out for them then sat down himself.

"Daddy, can I say grace?" asked Madison.

"Of course, Sweetheart," said Alvin. He bowed his head as Madison spoke.

"Dear God. Thank you for Daddy and for Brittany. Thank you for this yummy food that Daddy made," Madison paused for a second. "And please let Mommy be happy where ever she is. Amen."

Alvin smiled weakly. He cleared his throat and began passing the food around. Brittany could see hurt and worry in Alvin's eyes. She knew it must be hard on him raising Madison alone.

After dinner Alvin, Madison and Brittany went into the living room. After a while Madison curled up in Alvin's lap and yawned.

"I think someone's ready for bed," said Alvin.

"No, I'm not a," Madison paused and yawned. ''bit sleepy."

Alvin patted Madison's back. "Go brush your teeth and put on your pajamas. I'll come tuck you in."

"Ok, Daddy," said Madison. She got up and went to hug Brittany. "Good night, Brittany."

"Good night, Madison," said Brittany.

"Remember what you promised," said Madison, before going back to her bedroom.

"What did you promise?" asked Alvin.

"It's a secret," said Brittany with a smile.

"Well, then," said Alvin, pretending to be offended.

Brittany gave Alvin a quick kiss on the cheek. "You know, I am amazed at the man you've become. You are a really great guy."

Alvin smiled weakly. "Now, if only Donna felt that way."

"Forget about her, Alvin," said Brittany gripping Alvin's arm. "You deserve so much better. You deserve a wife that loves you and...and Madison needs a mother that actually cares about her."

Alvin looked at Brittany. "What do you mean she 'needs a mother'? I am perfectly capable of taking care of her."

"I didn't say you weren't. I only meant that..."

"What else could 'Madison needs a mother' mean? You don't think I can care for her on my own!"

"Alvin, I never said that," said Brittany. "I think you are a wonderful father. I only meant that Madison didn't deserve to be abandoned by her mother, but I pray she knows how blessed she is to have a father who cares for her as much as you do."

"Oh, Brittany. I'm sorry I blew up at you. I just...," Alvin held back tears as all the pain of Donna leaving him flooded back.

"It's ok, Alvin," said Brittany. She pulled him into a hug.

"No, it's not ok," said Alvin, hugging Brittany back. "I gave everything to her, but that obviously wasn't enough. I feel so stupid."

"Donna is the stupid one. She left the sweetest guy she could ever meet, and is missing out on Madison's life. One day she will wake up and regret leaving you," said Brittany. She paused and stared down at her feet. She couldn't manage to say what she was thinking. _"I know that I have."_

"Thank you, Brittany," said Alvin.

"Ok, Daddy. I'm ready," said Madison, from her bedroom door.

"Coming, Sweetpea," said Alvin. He got up and went into Madison's room.

Brittany leaned back on the couch. _"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why can't I just admit that I want him back?"_

Little did Brittany know Alvin was thinking the same thing.

**000000**

**So there it is, and again I'm sorry it took so long to upload this. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	3. Wishes And Memories

**I'm so sorry this has taken me so long to update. I'm having major writers block! **

**Chapter Three: Alvin enlists Brittany's help while shopping for Madison's Christmas gifts. Madison has an unusual request for Santa.**

**000000**

"Come on Daddy. Come on, Brittany," said Madison. "Santa is a very busy man. He can't wait all day!"

"We're coming, Your Highness," said Alvin with a chuckle. He looked over at Brittany. "Thanks for coming with us."

"No problem," said Brittany. She smiled warmly. "I can't tell you the last time I've been so excited about Christmas."

"Well, if it weren't for Madison I wouldn't be," said Alvin.

Brittany's smile weakened. _"Oh, Alvin, I wish I could make things better for you. I love you so…..if only you knew it." _

"Da-ddy! Britt-any!" groaned Madison. She tapped her foot impatiently against the hard floor.

Alvin picked Madison up and placed her on his shoulders. "Now I can keep up with you."

Madison giggled. She laid her head on top of Alvin's head. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Princess," said Alvin.

Brittany nudged Alvin's arm with her elbow. "You know, Madison, your daddy and I were boyfriend and girlfriend when we were younger."

"Really?" asked Madison. Her eyes widened. "Did he ever kiss you?"

Brittany smiled, as Alvin's face turned bright red. "Yes, he did. He was very romantic."

"Daddy, did you love Brittany?" asked Madison.

"Yes. I loved her very much," said Alvin.

"And did you love him back?" asked Madison looking down at Brittany.

Brittany blushed. "Of course I did…ever…..ever since we were kids."

"Daddy, when did you stop loving Brittany and start loving Mommy?" asked Madison.

"W…..well, I mean I…" Alvin fumbled for the right words. He'd raised Madison to know that lying, especially to people you cared about, was wrong, but how could he be honest about this. Now he wasn't sure if he really ever loved Donna. He'd never stopped thinking about Brittany. Did that mean he never stopped loving her too?

Brittany could see Alvin was struggling. "Um…..Madison, you see, your daddy and I will always love each other because we're best friends."

Madison sighed. "I mean, in a romantical way!"

Alvin sighed heavily. "I promise, Ladybug. As soon as we get home, I'll explain all of that to you."

Madison looked over at Brittany. _"I'm three not stupid. Daddy still loves Brittany, and Brittany loves Daddy. I wonder why he never talks about Mommy anymore. It's almost like he's afraid to tell me. I know she's gone somewhere…..maybe forever."_

At last they reached the area where Santa Claus was. There were a few kids in line, but it wasn't that long of a wait. Alvin took Madison off his shoulders and rubbed his neck.

"Here, Alvin, let me," said Brittany stepping behind him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and began massaging them.

Alvin bit his lip, trying not to moan or let on that this was turning him on. He placed his hand on top of Brittany's and gently patted it. "Th…..thanks, Brittany. I feel better now."

Brittany shyly placed her hands behind her back. "No problem."

Madison swayed back and forth, as if she were oblivious to what was going on behind her. _"I can't let them know I know what I know."_

Finally it was Madison's turn to see Santa. She ran up and sat in his lap. The old, white-bearded man chuckled. "Hello, Madison. I was wondering when you'd come to see me."

Madison's eyes widened as did her smile. "You know my name?"

"Of course, I'm Santa Claus. Now, Sweetie, tell what would you like me to bring you for Christmas."

Madison motioned for Santa to lean in closer. She whispered her wish in his ear.

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'll see what I can do," said Santa. He hugged Madison. "You're a very sweet girl, Madison."

Madison walked back to Alvin and Brittany with a smile on her face.

"What did you ask for?" asked Alvin.

"I can't tell you," said Madison. "This is a Christmas wish. It's too special. If I tell you it might not come true."

Brittany remembered what Madison had told her about Donna. She quickly changed the subject. "Well, what do you say we go get some lunch."

"Pizza!" said Alvin and Madison in unison.

Brittany smiled. "Pizza it is."

Alvin picked up Madison and started to walk off. Madison waved good-bye to Santa and mouthed. "Don't forget."

**000 later that night 000**

Alvin and Madison were sitting in their apartment. Brittany had gone back to her hotel leaving father and daughter to have an awkward conversation.

"What are you waiting for, Daddy," asked Madison. "You promised you'd tell me about Mommy."

Alvin sighed. "I'll tell you what….whatever you want to know."

"Ok, um…..Where did you meet Mommy?"

"At Madison Square Gardens," said Alvin. "That's why we named you Madison."

"Cool. When did you ask her to marry you?" asked Madison.

Alvin thought back. He'd asked Donna to marry him a few weeks after she told him she was pregnant with Madison. Did he honestly love her? Or was it Madison that caused her to think he was in love?

Seeing Alvin wasn't answering, Madison decided to ask another question. "Daddy, why did Mommy go away?"

Alvin looked back at his daughter. "Mommy left because she met somebody she loves more than Daddy. She wants to be his wife not mine."

"Then why did she leave me too?" asked Madison. "Did she find another little girl she loves more?"

"No," said Alvin slowly. "I don't really know why she left you too, but….but I'm glad I still have you."

Madison fell into Alvin's arms and sobbed. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Madison," said Alvin. As Alvin and Madison hugged Alvin's cell phone began ringing. He took it out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello."

"H…hello, Alvin," said a nervous female voice.

Alvin's eyes widened. He immediately recognized the voice. "Donna?"

**000000**

**So there it is. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	4. Learning To Forget

**Ok, so one of my reviewers wanted to know what Madison looks like and I'm sure a few others are wondering too. She has big brown eyes and brown hair. Her favorite color is yellow. Madison is the right amount of tomboy sprinkled with a hint of girly girl. She's very smart and a little devil (sound familiar). Well, I hope that answers your questions. If you by chance have anymore questions feel free to PM me or ask it in a review, and I will answer it as soon as possible.**

**Chapter Four: Things get more complicated for Alvin as he confronts his ex-wife Donna and struggles with his feelings for Brittany. **

**000000**

"Alvin is something wrong?" asked Brittany as she watched her friend pace back and forth in his kitchen. Alvin had called Brittany and asked her to come over that morning before Madison woke up.

"Donna called me last night," said Alvin.

"She did?" asked Brittany. "What did she want?"

"I don't know. She wants me to meet her for coffee later today."

"Are you going to?"

"I guess so. I mean, I don't really want to, but….."

"Then don't go," said Brittany, placing her hand on Alvin's shoulder. She smiled warmly at him. "We'll spend the day together. Maybe later we can take Madison for a carriage ride through the park."

Alvin smiled and looked into Brittany's eyes. "I'd like that, and I think Madison would too. You know, she really likes you."

"I really like her too," said Brittany. "She's so sweet. I see a lot of you in her."

Alvin beamed. Madison was his most prized possession. "Thanks."

Brittany hugged Alvin. "I still can't believe you have a daughter. I feel so awful for losing touch with you for so long…..for losing touch with my sisters."

"You should call them. I know they miss you," said Alvin.

"Do you talk to them often?"

"I try to call them at least once a week. It's hard not to considering they live with my brothers," said Alvin. He smiled. "But if you really want to find out anything talk to your nieces and nephew. Carleigh is at that talkative age and…..well, let's just say she can't keep a secret, at least not her parent's secrets. "

Brittany smiled. The last time she had see her sisters and the Chipmunks was ten years ago at Simon and Jeanette's wedding. Eleanor had just found out she was pregnant with Carleigh then. That was right before Brittany went to Europe to study design.

"Good morning, Daddy," yawned Madison, as she trudged out of her bedroom. Her pink bunny slippers made a pit-pat sound as she walked across the hardwood floor of the apartment. "Hi, Brittany."

"Morning, Pumpkin," said Alvin, picking Madison up. "We were just talking about you, and what we were going to do today."

"What are we going to do today?" asked Madison.

"Well, we were thinking about going for a carriage ride through the park," said Brittany.

"That sounds like fun!" said Madison with a smile.

"Go get ready," said Alvin. "We'll have breakfast and be on our way."

**000 in the park 000**

Alvin helped Brittany and Madison into the carriage then climbed in himself. He spread the blanket they had brought over their legs.

"Everything is so beautiful this time of year," said Brittany. "I think I could get use to living here. First I have to find an apartment. I can't stay in that hotel forever."

"Daddy, can Brittany move in with us?" asked Madison. "We have plenty of room and….."

"Sweetie…" Alvin started to explain why Brittany couldn't, but he saw no reason why she couldn't. "I think that's a great idea."

Brittany looked at Alvin. "You do?"

Alvin suddenly felt uncomfortable. Maybe he jumped too quickly. Maybe Brittany really didn't feel the same way he did. At last Alvin said, "Well,….I mean, it's Christmas, and you're practically family."

"Oh," said Brittany weakly. She was hoping Alvin had a romantic motive for inviting her to move in with him. She managed to smile and replied. "Oh, I couldn't impose."

"You wouldn't be. We have plenty to room," said Alvin. "We can go to the hotel tonight to get your things."

"Yay!" exclaimed Madison. She hugged Brittany's arm.

Brittany smiled. She looked over at Alvin, who was smiling at her. The carriage stopped and everyone got out.

"That was fun!" said Madison.

"Yeah, it was," sighed Brittany. She looked into Alvin's eyes. Slowly they leaned in for a kiss, when suddenly someone called to them from behind.

"Hello, Alvin!"

Everyone turned around to see who it was. Madison gasped. "Mommy!"

"Hi, Baby," said Donna, as Madison ran to her. She picked Madison up and looked at Alvin. "Did you forget you were supposed to meet me?"

"No," said Alvin. "I just chose not to care, kind of like you did."

"For your information, Alvin I…" At this point Donna noticed Brittany. "Oh, I…I didn't realize you had…"

"What do you want, Donna?" asked Alvin, in a harsh, spiteful tone.

"Alvin," said Brittany gripping Alvin's arm. She whispered in his ear. "I don't think you should have this conversation in front of Madison. It's just not good for her to hear something like this."

Alvin nodded. "Will you take her?"

Brittany nodded. "Come on, Madison. Your dad needs to talk to your mom."

Madison nodded as Donna set her back down. "Ok, Brittany."

Brittany took Madison by the hand and led her away.

"So, who's she?" asked Donna.

"That is none of your business," said Alvin.

"Don't get so defensive," said Donna.

"Just tell me what you want."

"I just came back to tell you I was wrong to leave you and Madison. I mean, Stephen left me for the first blonde he sat eyes on, so…"

"Is that suppose to mean something to me?"

Donna walked up to Alvin and kissed him passionately on the lips. In a very seductive tone she said, "Oh, come on, Alvin. You know you want me back."

"No, Donna. I don't," said Alvin, pushing her away. "For a little while after you left I thought I might, but…..but now I'm positive I don't. I'm….I'm in love with Brittany."

"Are you?" asked Donna crossing her arms over her chest.

"I am," said Alvin. "And Madison loves her too."

Donna was beginning to get upset and angry. "Listen Alvin, I came back to tell you that I love you and I….."

"You want to be a family again?" asked Alvin. "Donna, this isn't some stupid movie. You can't just come here and say all the 'right' things and expect me to cave. I won't do that to my heart again."

"So, what are you going to do then? Give your heart to that Brittany girl? She could never love you the way I do."

"Thank God!" said Alvin.

Donna quickly looked down at her feet. "I guess I deserve that."

"Why did you really come back. If you cared anything about me you wouldn't have left in the first place."

Donna sighed. "I need some money….just a few hundred dollars until I can get back on my feet. I know I've given up my rights to our daughter, but maybe when she's older she'll want something to do with me."

"I doubt it," said Alvin.

"Look I'm just not cut out to be a mother or a wife. I want adventure not simplicity. Maybe once every few years I'll swing by for a visit, but I don't want this to be a full time thing."

"It's whatever you want," said Alvin. "I'm not going to stop you. Good-bye, Donna."

"But what about my money?"

"I'm sorry. I have a kid to take care of. I can't give you any money."

"Fine then," said Donna, glaring at Alvin. "Tell Madison good-bye for me."

Alvin sighed as he watched Donna walk away. Seeing her again wasn't what he thought it would be, but he was glad it was over. Now he could focus on raising Madison, and telling Brittany that he was in love with her.

**000000**

**Sorry it took so long to update. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	5. Dream Come True

**Just so you know: Brittany had already moved in with Madison and Alvin. Alvin is still working up the courage to tell Brittany he loves her. **

**Chapter Five: It's Christmas and Alvin has something special for Brittany and for Madison.**

**000000**

Alvin and Madison sat at the piano in their apartment as Brittany made coffee for herself and Alvin. Alvin smiled lovingly at his daughter as he began to play and sing her favorite Christmas carol.

"_The first noel the angel did say,_

_Was to certain poor shepherds in fields where they lay._

"_In fields where they, lay keeping their sheep,_

"_On a cold winter's night that was so deep._

"_Noel. Noel. Noel. Noel,_

_Born is the king of Israel."_

Madison laid her head on Alvin's arm and sighed. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Sweetheart," said Alvin.

"Hey, Daddy, can I…."

"No, Madison."

"You don't even know what I was going to ask," said Madison.

"Yes I do, and you can't stay up until Santa comes. He can't come unless little chipettes are asleep."

Madison sighed. "Brittany,….."

"He's right. Rules are rules," said Brittany.

Madison pouted. "This isn't fair!"

Alvin kissed his daughter on the forehead. "Go on. I'll be in to tuck you in later."

"Ok, Daddy," sighed Madison. She slid off the piano stool and ran to her bedroom. A few minutes later she shouted. "Ok. I'm ready to be tucked in!"

Alvin and Brittany went into Madison's bedroom. It had been their routine since Brittany moved in. Alvin and Brittany sat down on Madison's bed and kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Brittany. Good night, Daddy," said Madison.

"Good night, Madison," said Brittany.

"Night, Sweetie," said Alvin. He and Brittany went back into the living room, turning off Madison's light and closing her bedroom door.

"Oh, I love tucking her in," said Brittany.

"I'm glad you moved in with us," said Alvin, sitting down on the couch.

Brittany sat down next to him and smiled. "You know, when I met you here the first time and you were talking about Madison…..well, I thought she was your girlfriend."

"Really?" laughed Alvin.

"Well, I wasn't entirely wrong. I mean, Madison is the number one girl in your life."

"She is," said Alvin. "She brings so much joy to my life, especially around the holidays."

"Alvin, do you remember when we were little, on Christmas Eve we'd stay up all night on the phone with each other just to see whose house Santa visited first?"

"I remember," said Alvin. He wrapped his arm around Brittany and pulled her close to him. "And we'd always fall asleep too soon."

Brittany giggled. "Then the next morning we'd show off our gifts to each other."

"Do you remember the year we both got bikes?"

"How could I forget? We raced, wrecked, and wound up in the hospital."

"That wasn't all bad," said Alvin. "Now I can write legibly with my right and left hand."

"Oh, Alvin. We got into so much trouble when we were kids. It's amazing we survived all our adventures."

Alvin smiled as he looked into Brittany's crystal clear, blue eyes. "You know, half that stuff I did just to impress you."

"It worked," said Brittany, breathlessly. She leaned close to Alvin and kissed him passionately.

Alvin placed his hand behind Brittany's head and deepened their kiss. Suddenly he heard a tiny voice whisper, "Yes!"

Alvin and Brittany pulled away to see Madison standing at her bedroom door watching them. Alvin didn't know whether to be surprised or angry. "Madison Lynn Seville!"

Madison bounced over to Alvin and Brittany. "So, does this mean what I think it means?"

Brittany smiled and looked at Alvin. "Oh, I hope so."

"Madison, it's past your bedtime," said Alvin, never taking his eyes off Brittany.

Madison huffed, crossed her arms over her chest, and stomped back to her bedroom. "You never let me do anything!"

Alvin smiled and pulled Brittany into another deep, passionate kiss. Slowly he pulled away and said. "I love you."

"Oh, Alvin, you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that."

"Sorry to keep you waiting," said Alvin. "Now, is there anything you want to say to me?"

Brittany smiled softly and said, "I love you too."

**000 Christmas Day 000**

Early the next morning Madison crept into the living room and found Alvin and Brittany cuddled together on the couch. "Good morning!"

Alvin quickly sat up. "Good morning, Honey."

"Morning, Madison," said Brittany.

Madison ran over to the plate of cookies she had sat out for Santa the night before. "They're gone!"

Alvin chuckled. "Of course they are. They're your Nana's recipe and no one can resist those."

Madison smiled and picked up a note sitting beside the table. _"Madison you have such a kind heart. Your only wish was for your father to find someone who loves him and for that selfless reason your wish will be granted."_

"Daddy, Can we open gifts now?" asked Madison, placing the note in the pocket on her robe.

"Of course, Princess," said Alvin. He slid off the couch onto the floor and grabbed on of the gifts. "Madison this one is yours….and this one…and this one….and this one….."

The majority of the presents were for Madison. Alvin and Brittany had three or four each.

"Oh, this is beautiful," said Brittany taking the white cashmere scarf out of the box. "It's so soft."

"I thought you might like it," said Alvin.

Brittany kissed Alvin on the cheek. "I'd love anything you give me."

"Even when I gave you Mono in the tenth grade?" asked Alvin.

"Except that," said Brittany.

"What's Mono?" asked Madison.

"Oh, look here's another gift for you, Madison," said Alvin, quickly changing the subject.

Brittany smiled just watching Madison's eyes light up as she opened each gift.

Madison ran around to the other side of the Christmas tree to look for more gifts. "Hey, what about this little one?"

"Oh, that one," said Alvin. "Bring it here."

Madison skipped over with the small box in her hands. "Who's it for, Daddy?"

"This one is for Brittany," said Alvin with a smile. He turned to face Brittany. "I bought this for you years ago, but when you left to be a designer I thought you'd forgotten about me. Now I know that's far from the truth."

Madison and Brittany's eyes widened when Alvin opened the box revealing a modest, but beautiful diamond ring.

"Oh, Alvin," sighed Brittany.

"Will you marry me?" asked Alvin.

Brittany nodded with tears in her eyes. "Yes!"

Madison bounced up and down as Alvin and Brittany pulled her into a group hug.

"Are you excited, Madison?" asked Alvin.

"Of course. Now I have a mommy again!" said Madison. She smiled at Brittany. "And this one isn't going anywhere."

"No, I promise I won't," said Brittany.

"So does that mean I can call you Mommy?" asked Madison.

"I'd like that," said Brittany, tussling Madison's hair.

Madison giggled. "And does this mean I'm going to have little brothers and sisters next Christmas."

Alvin's face turned bright red and Brittany giggled, "I don't know, Madison."

"Well, that doesn't matter," said Madison. "As long as I have you guys."

"And as long as we have you," said Alvin kissing Madison on the cheek.

**000000**

**So there it is! This is the last chapter, ya'll. :( I know, but….REVIEW! Be honest, but nice.**


End file.
